Second Chance
by Cyan Sky
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang Harry Potter masuk ke kehidupan Ciel Phantomhive? Dua duanya mengerti akan rasa sakit, dendam dan kebencian. Di Dunia ini akankah Harry mampu mendapatkan kehidupan yang diinginkannya?
1. Prologue : Just my luck

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter character are the property of J. K. Rowling and all Kuroshitsuji character are the property of Yana Toboso. This is nothing more than a FANFICTION that I have Writen.

Warning : Mentions of character death, drama and angst maybe, foul language, AU, OOC, Typos, Master of Death Harry

Rating : T For now

Genre : Adventure, Frienship

"aaaaaaaaa" Percakapan

'aaaaaaaaa' Pemikiran

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : Just My Luck<strong>

Harry merasakan tubuhnya melayang, melayang, melayang dengan tenangnya. MELAYANG?! What the...

Dengan susah payah dia membuka matanya, sekali dua kali dia mengerjap mencoba melihat dimana dia "melayang" tapi berakhir tanpa hasil. Dia tahu dia terlahir dengan warisan pengelihatan Potter yang terkenal dengan setengah butanya tanpa bantuan kacamata, tapi tempat ini memang sangat gelap. Jadi memang bukan kesalahan matanya kan? Dan tubuhnya juga sangat sulit digerakkan padahal dia tak merasakan ada yang mengekangnya. Tidak, ini berbeda rasanya, ini seperti seolah tubuhnya memang tak punya tenaga untuk menggerakkan anggotanya. Pahahal dia tak merasakan lelah, lebih tepatnya dia tak merasakan apapun pada tubuhnya hanya perasaan seolah melayang saja yang mampu dia rasakan.

Bosan dengan usaha sia-sianya, dia coba mengingat apa yang terjadi sampai dia bisa berada pada kondisinya saat ini. Seingatnya dia sedang berada di perpustakan keluarga Black, membaca beberapa buku yang dianggap Kementrian Sihir sebagai salah satu tiket menuju Azkaban. Ya, Buku tentang Sihir Hitam. Sihir Hitam Huh? Harry bukan lagi seorang anak naif dimana dia akan mempercayai apa pun yang Kementrian dekte kan pada seluruh kehidupan di dunia sihir. Dia bukan lagi anak yang percaya pada yang "hitam" adalah buruk dan yang "putih" adalah baik. Karena lihat apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya akibat kenaifannya dulu? Setelah dia mengalahkan Voldemort, dia pikir dia akan bisa hidup dengan normal, tapi nyatanya harapan yang dia inginkan sejak dulu tak pernah terjadi.

Beberapa bulan setelah hal itu kehidupannya relatif normal, senormal dimana kematian dikedua pihak begitu besar, senormal dimana sebagian dari dunia ini berkabung, dimana Dunia Sihir tak akan lagi sama seperti sebelum perang dimulai. Tapi paling tidak dia bisa kembali ke Hogwart, rumahnya. Dia membantu memperbaiki kastil yang rusak dan melanjutkan Tahun lama kelamaan mereka yang mengetahui kekuatan Harry yang besar mulai merasa takut dan menjauhinya, dan entah dari mana mulai menyebarnya isu bahwa dia akan menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan berikutnya.

Kehidupan Hogwart pada akhirnya sama seperti Tahun Kelimanya terulang lagi. Dia mencoba bersabar dengan hal itu, mencoba memahami perasaan mereka setelah perang, mencoba memahami ketakutan tidak rasional mereka. Tapi kesabaran pun ada batasnya dan itu dibuktikan saat orang-orang terdekatnya mulai menatapnya curiga setiap kali bertemu dengannnya. Dan bahkan Ron pun yang mengaku sahabat "Sang Harry Potter" menjauhinya. Lalu Hermione? Sama seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya dia memilih menjauh dari Harry seolah bersikap netral, cih benarkah? Dan Harry muak akan hal itu. Dia bukanlah pion yang bisa seenaknya digunakan saat mereka tak dapat menyelesaikan masalah dan seenaknya dibuang saat tak dibutuhkan.

Sejak saat itu Harry memutuskan keluar dari Hogwart dan mengurung diri di kediaman kelurga Black. Tak peduli dengan dunia di luar sana. Pada akhirnya penghuni dunia sihir tak lebih baik dari Muggle. Para pengecut yang membiarkan anak-anak dari usia 11 tahun untuk berjuang dan melawan penyihir terkuat seperti Voldemort, dan apa balasan yang dia dapat? Keluarga tanpa kasih sayang seperti Dursley? Kematian orang-orang terkasihnya Sirius, Remus, Orang tuanya? Hilangnya masa kecil dan remajanya? Sahabat yang meninggalkannya? Berapa pengorbanan yang dia harus berikan untuk sebuah kehidupan yang normal? Normal, rasanya kata ini begitu asing di kehidupan Harry Potter.

Dan kemarin, kalau itu bisa dibilang kemarin karena dia tidak tau berapa lama dia "melayang" ditempat ini. Dia hanya melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya, bangun tidur lalu sarapan lalu mengurung diri di perpustakaan lalu... lalu dia mendengar bisikan?

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Harry membaca buku tua yang ada dipangkuannya dengan seriusnya tanpa menyadari kalau hari telah menjelang malam, tak memperdulikan bahwa ia telah melupakan makan siang dan tanpa ambil peduli pada Peri Rumah yang menyalakan lilin disekitarnya. Terus membaca hingga dia mendengar suara samar di sekelilingnya, awalnya dia mengacuhkan hal itu tapi lama kelamaan suara samar itu mulai terdengar lagi hingga seolah berbisik tepat di dekat telinganya. Saking terkejut Harry langsung berdiri dan berbalik dengan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, sebuah mantra sudah ada diujung lidahnya tapi hanya udara kosong yang dia lihat.

Harry mengitarkan pandanganya ke seluruh ruangan tapi tak menemukan siapa pun. 'Mungkin hanya imajinasiku' pikirnya. Lalu mengambil buku yang terjatuh ke lantai akibat ulahnya tadi. Saat dia menunduk untuk mengambil buku, muncul makhluk bertudung hitam seperti _Dementor _melayang di depannya. Dan bayangkan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat makhluk tersebut tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya saat dia berdiri dari posisi menunduknya.

"khu khu khu, ekspresi _Master_ sangat menghibur" ucap sosok itu pada Harry yang _speecless_ saking terkejutnya. Suara makhluk itu hanya seperti sapuan angin, berbisik, tapi entah mengapa Harry mampu mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Ma.. Makhluk apa kau ini?!" Tanya Harry yang sebisa mungkin mengembalikan topeng dinginnya ke tempat semula. Walau Harry tidak mau mengakui kalau suaranya barusan terdengar agak histeris.

" khu khu Lama tak bertemu _Master, _Kau pernah bertemu denganku beberapa kali tapi aku tak pernah mampu membawamu" Gumam makhluk tersebut.

Setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya Harry mulai mengamati makhluk di hadapannya, dan yang terlintas dibenaknya adalah _Dementor_. Jubah hitam panjang, melayang, berkerudung hingga ia tak dapat melihat bagian wajahnya, dan tangan yang terlihat seperti kerangka. Dan suasana yang mencekam, benar-benar _Dementor_... tapi sejak kapan _Dementor_ bisa bicara? Dan kenapa dia tak mulai terjatuh ke dalam kenangan buruknya? Hingga dia tersadar kalau makhluk di depannya tadi memanggilnya... _master_? "Apa maksudmu memanggilku _master_? Kau ini apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Harry sebisa mungkin bersikap tenang.

"Ahhhh, kau masih belum menyadarinya ternyata. Siapa aku tidaklah penting. Aku kesini karena ingin memberikan sebuah penawaran padamu, _Master_"

"Penawaran?" Tanya Harry, apa yang bisa ditawarkan makhluk seperti ini padanya?

"Ya, penawaran, dunia yang kau tempati ini sudah mulai tua, dan Sihir akan mulai lenyap. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mencegahnya. Dan aku tau kau tak lagi bahagia dengan dinia ini. Penawaranku adalah aku mampu membuatmu pergi dari dunia ini dam memulai hidup yang baru. Kehidupan yang kau inginkan."

Harry menatap makhluk dihadapannya dengan pandangan _horror_. Makhluk apa yang sebenarnya dia hadapi? Sekuat apa dia sampai bisa membuat seseorang pergi dari dunia ini? secara harafiah. "Ap.. apa?" jawab Harry lirih.

"Keputusan ada ditanganmu, _Master_." Kata makhluk itu dengan nada final.

Harry tau bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh makhluk itu benar adanya. Dia tak lagi bahagia dengan dunia ini. Tak ada lagi yang akan menghentikannya sekalipun dia pergi. Tak ada lagi Sirius, tak ada lagi mereka yang akan menyayanginya. Tapi akankah dia siap untuk meninggakan dunia ini dan memulai sesuatu yang baru? Sesuatu hal yang belum pasti?

"Jawabanmu,_ Master_?" Tanya sosok tersebut dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang tampak seperti kerangka. Untuk sesaat Harry hanya menatap tangan yang terulur padanya. Dan entah kekuatan dari mana Harry menyambut tangan tersebut tanpa ada perasaan takut. Dia sudah memutuskan. Jika ini memang satu-satunya jalan untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. _So be it_.

Setelah tangan Harry berada digenggamannya, makhluk tersebut mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh Harry yang lebih kecil berada dalam dekapannya. Insting Harry seolah tau untuk mempercayai makhluk ini. Hingga Harry merasa tubuhnya terasa ringan, ringan, dan dalam kesadarannya yang mulai menipis dia mendengar sayup sayup suara yang dibisikkan ditelinganya, "Aku adalah Kematian."

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>Setelah akhirnya Harry mengingat apa yang terjadi dia hanya bisa merutuki nasib dan kebodohannya. Kematian huh? 'Apa itu artinya aku sudah mati saat ini?'<p>

"Tentu saja belum, _Master_. Petualanganmu bahkan belum dimulai." Suara familiar itu terdengar lagi. Sebelum Harry mampu menanggapinya, kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan...gelap.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued.<strong>...

* * *

><p>Hurraaaaaaaaaaiii akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga XD<p>

Kayaknya ini jadi ff crossover Harry Potter and Kuroshitsuji pertama ya? hm hm?


	2. Chapter 1 : Observation

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter character are the property of J. K. Rowling and all Kuroshitsuji character are the property of Yana Toboso. This is nothing more than a FANFICTION that I have Writen.

Warning : Mentions of character death, drama and angst maybe, foul language, AU, OOC, Typos, Master of Death Harry, maybe Slash?

Rating : T For now

Genre : Adventure, Frienships

"aaaaaaaaa" Percakapan

'aaaaaaaaa' Pemikiran

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 : OBSERVATION<p>

* * *

><p>William T Spears berdiri di sebuah bangunan tinggi di Kota London, ditangan kirinya yang terulur ke depan terdapat seekor burung yang dikakinya terselip dokumen yang hendak ia kirimkan ke markas. Benar-benar merepotkan, dia harus lembur dan menyelidiki kematian ganjil dalam jumlah besar pada waktu yang bersamaan ini yang seharusnya menjadi tugas dari Grell Sutcliff, rekannya yang tidak berguna. William harus menyamar sebagai seorang pemain sirkus dengan alias Suit hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya ini. Dan lebih sialnya lagi dia harus berurusan dengan Iblis dan majikannya yang kebetulannya juga menyelidiki Noah's Arc Circus. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Iblis itu mencuri jiwa-jiwa yang menjadi tugasnya malam ini, dia tidak perlu tugas tambahan lagi. Ngomong-ngomong soal majikan dan peliharaan iblisnya itu, entah kenapa William yakin bahwa mereka akan ambil andil dalam banyaknya kematian yang terjadi malam ini. Anak yang memiliki kontrak dengan Iblis itu entah kenapa selalu membawa kematian disekelilingnya, senjata yang terlalu besar untuk tangannya yang terlalu kecil bila William ingin berpendapat. Tapi sudahlah itu bukan urusannya, dia hanya perlu menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tapi—<p>

"Ck mereka tidak memberiku staff tambahan di jam ini—" William menatap burung yang bertengger di tangannya "Bawa dokumen ini ke markas secepatnya." Perintahnya pada burung itu sebelum menyentak pelan tangan kirinya hingga burung itu terbang ke tempat yang ia maksud. 'Sudah dimulaikah?'

"Neee Will, tidakkah ini menjadi malam yang menarik?" Ucap sebuah suara lirih yang mampu membuat William membeku di tempatnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari hawa keberadaan orang ini. William memutar tubuhnya kearah sumber suara, dibelakangnya duduk seseorang di pinggir bangunan tempatnya berdiri, membelakanginya dengan kepala yang tertutup tudung hitam dari pakaiannya.

"Kau—"

* * *

><p>Ciel dengan kemampuan dari Sebastian sampai ke Manor Baron Kelvin tak lebih dari satu jam. Setibanya disana dia disambut oleh Joker, hingga di ruang jamuan barulah dia melihat rupa dari Baron Kelvin. Dengan kursi roda dan wajah tertutup perban hingga hanya mata kiri dan mulutnya saja yang terlihat, serta dikelilingi anak-anak kecil yang telah mereka culik yang entah kenapa semuanya memiliki mata yang seolah tanpa jiwa. Rupa Baron Kelvin yang sama menjijikkannya dengan tutur kata dan kelakuannya dipandangan Ciel. Baron memperintah Joker untuk memberikan Ciel pertunjukkan yang dengan membiarkan anak-anak itu mati mengenaskan dihadapannya. Hingga akhirnya Ciel muak dengan semua itu dan hendak membunuh Baron yang dihentikan oleh Joker. Hingga akhirnya dia berada di ruangan ini, ruangan yang sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu, ruangan yang menjadi mimpi buruknya sejak kejadian itu.<p>

"Jika memang tidak bisa mengulang waktu, maka lebih baik mengulanginya sekali lagi. Lihat! Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya sama seperti saat itu! Tempat ritual ini... para tumbal persembahan... dan akhirnya kau... Ciel Phantomhive! Segalanya telah sempurna, mari kita ulang se—" Suara tembakan terdengar saat kesabaran Ciel habis mendengar celotehan gila makhluk rendahan dihadapannya.

Joker yang melihat 'Sang Ayah' tertembak secara paksa melepaskan diri dari kekangan si pelayan dan menyerang Ciel, mencabut pedang yang tertanam pada lengan kiri prostetiknya. Menyerang Ciel dari belakang sebelum tangan kanannya dipotong paksa oleh pelayan tersebut. Teriakan menggema saat Joker jatuh ke lantai dengan darah menyembur deras dari potongan yang tersisa.

"Tolong jangan ikut campur urusan dari tuan saya." Kata Sebastian dengan nada datar.

"Sakit.. ini benar-benar sakit _Earl_! Kumohon padamu! Jika kau.. ingin membunuhku... bu.. bunuh aku dengan kematian yang sama seperti mereka!" Suara tercekat dari Baron yang kini bersimbah darah di bawah kaki Ciel, hanya dengan mendengar ucapannya yang menjijikkan mampu membuat Ciel ingin segera menghancurkan kepala orang ini.

"Kematian yang sama seperti mereka?" Respon Ciel mencemooh dengan menghenatakkan kakinya untuk melepas pegangan dari tangan kotor Baron di kakinya. Menginjak dengan kasar kepala Baron. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau jual dirimu seperti cacing dan memohon pada iblis." Ujar Ciel dengan wajah dingin tanpa emosi dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke jantung Baron.

"Tolong! Jangan bunuh dia! Bagaimana pun dia adalah penyelamat kami dan kami memiliki banyak saudara di rumah pekerja yang masih muda! Tanpanya mereka tidak bisa bertahan! Kumohon jangan bunuh dia! Karena itu—" Teriakan putus asa Joker yang dengan susah payah merangkak kearahnya.

"Karena itu kau menculik anak-anak itu?" Potong Ciel yang menghentikan usaha Joker dan membuatnya mengeluarkan ekspresi bersalah. "Untuk menyelamatkan diri, kau mematuhi perintahnya dan mengorbankan orang lain."

"... Inggris adalah neraka untuk orang seperti kami..." Joker yang terduduk hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, suara yang keluar dari mulutnya pun terdengar lirih dan sarat akan penyesalan. "Kami tak memiliki apapun, tapi Ayah menyelamatkan kami dari jalanan, memberikan tangan dan kaki untuk mampu melindungi teman kami. Itulah kenapa kami memutuskan untuk hidup, meski pun neraka di hadapan kami. Aku tau yang kami lakukan ini salah. Tapi aku..."

"Kau tidak salah, kau bertarung untuk melindungi duniamu sendiri, apa salahnya? Pada akhirnya 'keadilan' adalah kata yang digunakan orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang membantu orang lain. Jika kau ceroboh, kau yang akan dicuri. Hanya ada dua jenis orang di dunia ini. Yang mencuri dan yang dicuri. Dan hari ini, akulah yang akan mencuri masa depanmu."

Tanpa ada yang menyadari keberadaannya sebagai penonton, sosok misterius yang tertutup bayang-bayang ruangan. Hanya mengamati, bahkan mungkin sang pelayan pun masih belum menyadari keberadaanya. Sosok misterius itu hanya menanggapi dengan seringai kecil mendengar ucapan bocah bermata_ cerulean_. Jiwa yang begitu indah untuk anak serapuh itu.

"Menangis tidak akan mengubah apapun. Dunia tidak akan pernah baik pada siapa pun." Suara yang berasal dari bocah itu, menyeretnya kembali ke adegan yang ada di hadapannya. Benar-benar tontonan yang menarik bukan?

"Black dan Smile apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Ah, pemain baru lagi rupanya, yang besar mulutnya pula. Dan bicaranya pun tak lebih baik dari yang pertama. Apakah manusia memang serendah ini? Lama-lama hal ini mulai membuatnya kesal.

"Tulang sapi boleh digunakan. Lalu kenapa tulang manusia tidak boleh?" Ciel tanpa sadar melangkah mundur, melihat didepannya anak perempuan yang tidak berdaya terlentang dimeja sama seperti dia dulu, pisau yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi bersiap menikam sama seperti dulu, sesuatu hal yang dia kubur jauh-jauh kembali kepermukaan, perasaan itu sama seperti dulu, takut dan ketidak berdayaaan ini—

"AAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!"

"My Lord, apa yang kau takutkan? Kau memilikiku sekarang." Ucap sang Iblis, sreeeet, menarik penutup mata yang menutupi mata kanan Tuannya. "Panggil namaku, sekarang." Hasutan lembut dari sang Iblis membuatnya menyipitkan mata melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Mata itu—

"Se.. Sebast.. Sebastian! Sebastian! Bunuh Mereka!" Perintah itu diucapkan Ciel dengan membuka mata kanannya.

'Ah Faustian Contract itu— sudah lama tak melihatnya, hmm' pikir sosok misterius itu mengamati lambang yang ada di mata Ciel 'menarik.' Hingga sosoknya menghilang seolah tertelan kegelapan dari ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>"Anak palacur bernama Karen Taylor. Nama tidak diketahui. Lahir 2 April 1863, mati karena pendarahan pada 9 Februari 1889. Satu pemeriksaan selesai." Nada monoton yang digunakan William untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannnya. "Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti yang Personnel pikirkan, menunggu sampai sekarang untuk dikirimkan bantuan dalam pekerjaan yang seharusnya tidak untuk dikerjakan satu orang— Ronald Knox." William menoleh kearah Ronald dengan pandangan tidak terkesan sama sekali.<p>

"Maaf Spears-senpai, aku sudah buru-buru ke sini, tapi sepertinya kau tetap marah. oh— apa kau kecewa karena aku yang datang kesini?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa dia yang akan datang, semenjak dia sudah dibebaskan hari ini. Tapi, salah menduga orang itu tidak terduga sekali." Jawab Will tanpa emosi dengan menaikkan kacamata ke pangkal hidungnya.

"Kudengar Sutcliff-senpai mendapatkan tugas lain dan dia terlihat bersemangat sekali. Err dimana ya tempatnya?" Ronald mencoba mengingat.

"Kediaman Phantomhive."

"Ah! Ya yang itu."

"Dasar, membuat masalah pekerjaan saja, ketika perasaan ikut terlibat. Pekerjaan sebagai Shinigami adalah memeriksa dan mengambil nyawa berdasarkan daftar yang diberikan petinggi. Hanya itu saja, tanpa perasaan, tanpa kesalahan."

* * *

><p>"khu khu khu, padahal sudah kuberi tahu untuk menjaga jiwamu baik-baik karena kau hanya punya satu. Dengan kekuatan hebatmu berarti kau berhenti merasakan beratnya hal yang tidak bisa kau ulang. Kau hanya akan menyadari setelah kau tertimpa olehnya. Sudah berapa kali aku memperingatimu hal yang sama sampai sekarang? Bagaimana, Earl Phantomhive?" Gumam Undertaker kepada sebuah rumah besar yang terbakar di kejauhan sebelum melirik dari ekor matanya seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya, penumpang kereta kudanya yang tak diundang.<p>

"Entah kenapa aku juga merasa tersindir dengan kata-katamu itu, Undertaker." Ujar seseorang itu yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan.

"Ah, lama tidak berjumpa." Sapa Undertaker dengan seringai yang semakin lebar, melihat sosok dibelakangnya menoleh dan menatapnya dengan mata hijau indah yang berbeda darinya. Menatapnya tanpa emosi.

* * *

><p>A N : dan yey yey akhirnya chap 1 terselesaikan sudah. Dan mirip (bukan mirip sih, emang disengajain biar sama) anime Kuroshitsuji Book of Circus ep 7-10. Karena jujur aja saya masih belum ada bayangan ini ff mau dibawa kemana. Dan saya juga sebenarnya juga gak tau gimana cara buat pembukaan buat nyelipin orang, jadi ya beinilah hasilnya. dan lagi alasan buat nyamain di canon biar masih kerasa 'dunia kuroshitsujinya'<p>

Review please?


	3. Chapter 2 : Not to tell

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter character are the property of J. K. Rowling and all Kuroshitsuji character are the property of Yana Toboso. This is nothing more than a FANFICTION that I have Writen.

Warning : Mentions of character death, drama and angst maybe, foul language, AU, OOC, Typos, Master of Death Harry, maybe slash.

Rating : T For now

Genre : Adventure, Frienship

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 : NOT TO TELL<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel setelah kasus Baron Kelvin terselesaikan, memutuskan mengunjungi <em>Workhouse<em> yang begitu mati-matian para pemain sirkus itu lindungi.

Dan saat dia sampai di atas bukit, tempat dimana seharusnya panti asuhan itu berada hanya untuk menemui reruntuhan bangunan. Entah Ciel harus terkejut atau tidak dengan pemandangan dihadapannya ini.

"Sepertinya Tuan Baron berbohong." Komentar Sebastian setelah melihat-lihat sisa-sisa bangunan di sekitarnya. "Berdasarkan keadaan yang sudah hancur seperti ini, tempat ini sudah lama tidak berpenghuni. Dari perkataan dokter itu, aku yakin para yatim piatu di sini telah—" menjadi eksperimen menggantung jelas di udara walau tak diucapkan.

"heh— hahahhahahahahah" Tawa histeris Ciel untuk sesaat mampu membuat sang Iblis terkejut, tak habis pikir sang tuan muda mampu menertawakan ironi seperti ini. Sungguh manusia itu—

"Tidak ada apapun! Semua yang mereka lindungi sudah lama hilang! Dan mereka tidak mengetahui hal itu! Mereka begitu putus asa untuk menjaganya— bahkan sampai mati! Kita menghina permohonan putus asa mereka, dan menginjaknya seperti serangga! Dengan pengecut, dengan hina— kita lebih kejam dari pada iblis! Hahaha"

"..." Ciel menghentikan tawanya dan beralih menatap tangan kanannya dengan tatapan tak terbaca "Aku sama saja seperti mereka. Aku penuh keburukan yang mereka miliki. Beginilah manusia. Seperti inilah manusia, Sebastian!"

Sang pelayan menatap Ciel dengan kilat aneh dimatanya "heh memang seperti itu rupanya." 'manusia memang tak akan pernah menjadi membosankan.'

"..."

"Benarkah?" Suara halus itu mampu mengejutkan kedua orang yang hanyut akan pemikirannya masing-masing. Bahkan Sebastian yang merupakan iblis pun tak menyadari hawa keberadaan orang ini.

"Siapa kau?!" Ciel menatap orang asing yang sepertinya masih berusia belasan tahun tersebut duduk dibangku tua diantara reruntuhan bangunan dengan tenangnya, terlihat begitu kontras dengan sekitarnya yang terkesan abu-abu.

Pemuda dengan perawakan kecil yang memiliki surai merah serta wajah angelic walau terlihat begitu tanpa emosi dan juga mata yang paling hijau yang pernah Ciel lihat, menatap kearahnya dengan tajam. Untuk sesaat Ciel merasakan ketakutan saat kedua mata itu terus memandangnya.

"Hei! Jawab aku!" Seru Ciel karena merasa diabaikan dan untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Hmmmm, hallo." Sapa orang asing itu seolah tidak menyadari apa yang Ciel rasakan.

"Siapa kau?! Dan sejak kapan kau ada di situ?!" Bentak Ciel.

"Namaku Arian, dan sejak kapan aku disini rasanya tidak perlu ku jawab."

Sepertinya kepala Ciel mulai berdenyut melihat perilaku orang baru dihadapannya itu. 'Dan lagi pula apa-apaan mata itu? Warna hijau yang aneh, se seperti Shini—'

"Kalau boleh tau ada urusan apa anda di sini?" Ciel menoleh kearah Sebastian yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya. Tatapan dari sang butler begitu intens mengamati pemuda yang mengaku bernama Arian itu.

Arian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah iblis disamping Ciel. "Hanya ingin menyapa kalian."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa maksud anda dengan mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain seperti itu? Bukankah itu tidak sopan?" Ujar Sebastian dengan senyum sopan yang tidak mencapai matanya.

"Bukankah itu salah kalian sendiri? Tidak memperhatikan hal disekeliling kalian dan bahkan mencoba mengabaikan?" Kalimat itu dilontarkan dengan nada main-main untuk mengejek mereka.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Apa maksudmu?"

'Perkataan orang ini, kenapa aku merasa dia seperti memperingatiku? Dan lagi apa-apaan tatapannya itu!' pikir Ciel kesal.

Arian menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Sudah jam segini, aku harus pergi." Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauhi tempat Ciel berdiri.

"Jangan mengabaikanku seenaknya!" Bentak Ciel, yang menyebabkan Arian berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke Ciel.

"Manusia itu... tercipta dengan membawa dua hal yang sama kuatnya, karena itu manusia mempunyai kemampuan untuk memilih. Dan manusia adalah satu-satunya keberadaan yang melakukan dosa dan akan dimaafkan. Walau dengan banyaknya pilihan yang ada, manusia hanya membawa satu jiwa, itu terserah padamu mau diapakan, tapi aku tak akan tinggal diam jika ada jiwa lain yang kau bawa jatuh hanya karena keegoisanmu." Tutur Arian lembut kearah Ciel, dari sorot matanya seolah tak merasakan apapun.

Ciel hanya terdiam menatap pemuda itu, rasanya dia pernah mendengar ucapan serupa, tapi kenapa seolah mempedulikan? Apa orang ini tau mengenai kasus Baron? Tapi bagaimana? Begitu banyak hal-hal yang memempati pikiran Ciel, hingga dia hampir tidak menyadari senyum yang dilemparkan pemuda itu kearahnya sebelum menoleh ke Sebastian. "Ap—"

"Untukmu, aku benar-benar tidak peduli pada makhluk sepertimu lakukan. Tapi kau harus ingat bahwa ada aturan yang tak bisa kau langgar." Ucapan yang didesiskan dengan dingin kearah Sang Iblis. Serta pandangan yang sejak awal terlihat datar kini terisi dengan kemarahan mampu membuat Ciel tanpa sadar melangkah kebelakang.

Sebastian sendiri sejak berdirinya pemuda itu hanya memasang tampang menyelidik di wajahnya dan untuk beberapa saat terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu kepadanya.

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi, Ciel Phantomhive." Salam pemuda bernama Arian itu dengan melambaikan tangannya dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti.

"..."

* * *

><p>Hening menyerang keduanya sepeninggal Arian.<p>

"Sebastian... orang itu, sebenarnya apa?" Tanya Ciel lamat-lamat kearah Sebastian yang seolah mematung itu. 'Apa orang itu salah satu pesuruh dari Ratu? Dan apa maksud perkataanya itu? Dan juga—' pikir Ciel dan menoleh ke Sebastian.

"Entahlah, saya juga tidak mengerti Bocchan."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah dia Shinigami?" Sanggah Ciel dengan menatap Sebastian aneh.

"Bukan, jika Shinigami saya pasti sudah menyadarinya. Warna matanya pun berbeda. Dia sepertinya hanya manusia tapi—"

"Tapi apa?" Lanjut Ciel tidak sabar. Tidak percaya kalau pemuda tadi hanya manusia biasa.

"Tapi pengetahuannya tentang hal itu dan aura disekelilingnya membuat saya tidak nyaman." Jawaban ambigu dari Sebastian tadi mampu membuat Ciel ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau, bisakah bicara lebih jelas lagi?! Apa maksudmu dengan hal itu?! Dan kenapa kau tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu sendiri?!"

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan wajah datar yang biasanya "Maaf Bocchan, tapi banyak hal yang bahkan untuk saya tidak ketahui. Dan untuk 'hal itu' saya tidak bisa memberi tahu anda, karena seperti apa yang orang itu bilang, saya pun terikat peraturan."

"Peraturan? Peraturan apa maksudmu?" Desak Ciel dengan keras kepala.

Sebastian menghela nafas panjang dengan tingkah dari bocchan-nya itu. "Bahkan untuk iblis pun kami terikat peraturan, yang tidak bisa diberi tahukan pada manusia, ini benar-benar bukan tempat anda untuk penasaran Bocchan."

"ck." Decakkan dari Ciel sebelum tangan kanan Ciel terangkat dan menyentuh penutup mata yang menutupi tanda kontraknya dengan Sebastian. "Walau dengan perintah dan kontrak ini, apa kau masih tidak ingin menjawabnya, Sebastian?" tantang Ciel dengan meraba penutup matanya.

"Ya Bocchan bahkan dengan kontrak dan perintah dari anda, saya tidak akan mampu untuk memberi tahu anda." Jelas Sebastian dengan sabar, "Sebaiknya kita juga segera pulang." Usulnya dengan melihat matahari yang menyebabkan sinar lembayung di kejauhan.

Ciel hanya mendesah tidak pua, percuma jika mendesak pelayannya lebih jauh jika sudah seperti ini, lalu berjalan kearah mereka tadi datang. Dengan langkah menghentak meninggalkan pelayannnya.

Sebastian membiarkan Ciel pergi dan menatap kearah kemana pemuda bernama Arian tadi, mata Sang Iblis untuk sesaat berubah menjadi merah cerah dan pupilnya seperti pupil kucing sebelum berbalik dan mengikuti Ciel.


End file.
